Alexandria Safe-Zone (TV Series)
The Alexandria Safe-Zone, or simply Alexandria, is a walled-off community in AMC's The Walking Dead located in Alexandria, Virginia, near Washington, D.C. Background Information Pre-Apocalypse The neighborhood was an upscale planned community with its own solar grid, cisterns and eco-based sewage filtration with pricing starting at the USD800,000s. Post-Apocalypse The upscale planned community was a safe-zone established by the military in the early days of the outbreak, containing a handful of supplies for a large group of people. Deanna Monroe and her family were directed by the military to the neighborhood, and ordered to wait for their return, which never occurred. Eventually, the survivors used the supplies for their own survival, including construction materials from a shopping mall nearby, which were used to build the wall. New survivors joined the community shortly thereafter. Afterwards, supply runs and recruiters were established, to gather more supplies and recruit new survivors, respectively. Inhabitants *Deanna Monroe - Leader; Reg's wife *Reg Monroe - Architect; Deanna's husband *Aiden Monroe - Lead supply runner; son of Deanna and Reg (Deceased) *Spencer Monroe - Scout; son of Deanna and Reg *Aaron - Recruiter; and boyfriend of Eric. *Eric - Former recruiter; boyfriend of Aaron. *Pete - Surgeon; Jessie's husband *Jessie - Pantry worker; Pete's wife *Ron - Student; Jessie and Pete's oldest teenage son *Sam - Student; Jessie and Pete's youngest son *Nicholas - Supply runner. *Mikey - Student; Nicholas' teenage son *Olivia - Inventory supervisor *Enid - Student *Bob Miller - Senior citizen, husband of Natalie. *Natalie Miller - Senior citizen, wife of Bob. *Tobin - Construction worker, formerly the foreman *Bruce - Construction worker *Francine - Construction worker *Holly - Resident of the community *Mrs. Neudermyer - Resident of the community *Kent - Resident of the community *Erin - Resident of the community *Rosemary - Resident of the community *Alexandria Resident 1 - Resident of the community *Alexandria Resident 2 - Resident of the community *Numerous other survivors. Newcomers The following are newcomers who were recruited by Aaron and Eric. They all have been given jobs within the community *Rick Grimes - Constable *Carl Grimes - Student *Judith Grimes *Michonne - Constable *Glenn Rhee - Supply runner *Maggie Greene - Deanna's assistant *Daryl Dixon - Recruiter *Carol Peletier - Caretaker *Sasha - Lookout *Sgt. Abraham Ford - Construction foreman *Rosita Espinosa - Medical assistant to Pete *Dr. Eugene Porter - Engineer *Fr. Gabriel Stokes - Preacher *Tara Chambler - Supply runner *Noah - Supply runner (Deceased) Former *3 unnamed men (exiled by Deanna) *4 unnamed supply runners (deaths caused by Aiden and Nicholas) Deaths Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"The Distance" *"Remember" * "Forget" * "Spend" * "Try" * "Conquer" Trivia *The neighborhood used for filming is in the town of Senoia, exactly where Woodbury was filmed. In fact, the water tower of "Woodbury" can be seen in the episode "Remember." *AMC put up a virtual tour of the set online. It can be found here. Category:TV Series Locations Category:TV Series Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone